


Max

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [44]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Max has feelings, Oneshot, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Frank is not the only one that learns to love Karen





	Max

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr, October, 2016

Frank is not his dog’s favorite person. **  
**

He used to be. After he rescued the pup from the Irish assholes, Frank was his whole world. No one could look at him funny, the pitbull would bark and growl and, if prompted, attack, even if that went straight up against his docile nature.

That was until he met Karen Page.

At first, he was just nice to her, like he was with everyone that was nice to him. But then Frank had to leave him with her for a couple of days, and she started buying him those fancy treats, or spend too much time rubbing his ear. She would repeat to exhaustion that yes, he is a good boy, such a good boy, and, what do you know, the dog fell for her even before Frank did.

Which did happen, eventually.

And Max - the name she had picked for him, and when Frank asked her about it, she had rubbed his face, touching her own nose to his snout saying “Look at him! It’s his name! Isn’t it, buddy? Isn’t that your name?”. Max responded by sitting there while she squeezed his face, his tail wagging happily - took all the advantages of them getting closer.

He chose his own corner on her couch. He slept with her on her bed when she got stabbed, refusing to leave her side for more than 20 minutes at a time. He followed her around the apartment. He looked at Frank miserably when they didn’t see her for more than a day.

And, when they argued, Max would take her side, now. Once, when she had stormed out because she was too angry with him to talk anymore, picking Max’s collar up from the counter, the dog didn’t hesitate in getting up and accompanying her out out the door. When Frank tried to to it, though, he had dragged himself, whining the whole time, ultimately refusing to leave the building when they got to the door.

“You serious?” Frank had asked him, stupidly. Max looked at him with those eyes and blinked, slowly, looking towards the stairs. Frank sighed. “Fine. Go.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Max turned around and climbed the stairs back to her apartment.

(True, he did come back half an hour later to collect Frank, who had sat on the front steps of the building, brooding at three a.m. Still. His first choice had been clear.)

So it was surprising when, one night, while she pressed an ice pack on his shoulder and Max curled himself into a ball on his lap, she smiled and caressed his face.

“He loves you more than anything, you know that?”

He raised his brows, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

“Incorrect. You’re the queen of his whole world.”

She smiled.

“Just because he knows I love you, too.”

That always made his heart tighten.

“C’mere”, he whispered, and she leaned into him, kissing him while they sat there on the floor of her bathroom.

And, of course, Max complained, sticking up his paw between their chins, pushing Frank away from Karen when they separated to look at him, both his front paws on his chest.

“This damn dog”, he said, rubbing his belly while Karen laughed, scratching his ear, holding the bag to Frank’s shoulder.


End file.
